


穆斯塔法与科洛桑

by lovesince1944



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944
Summary: 穆斯塔法的岩浆里死去的是另一个灵魂。





	穆斯塔法与科洛桑

达斯·维达时常做梦。  
穆斯塔法的灰尘从梦境的角落开始蔓延，灰色，然后被逐渐燃烧的火焰覆盖成惊心的红，他们带着窒息的干燥味道拼命向他的喉咙蔓延，从胃里生长，喉咙深处抑制不住的痒意最终爆发成一片开放在嘴里的花，他想呕吐，但张嘴却吐出一缕金发——金红色，确切的说。  
接着火焰和高温开始蔓延，维达无法阻挡，他们把眼前黑色金属融成发亮的银色，他想流泪，高温却蒸发掉还没落下的眼泪，右眼的伤口撕裂般疼痛，他站在红色的岩浆中央看着面前飘动的一块废弃机械，手心攥住那缕金发，他本能的害怕，如同数年前在塔图因的童年，他还是个奴隶男孩，在这个世界面前他如此渺小，手里的东西是他仅有的一切，但这片火焰想烧去所有的一切，他不能，他不能——  
“安纳金——”  
有什么声音在呼唤，从他身下传来，那是一片岩浆，高热和鲜红没有改变，热浪扭曲视野里的一切，甚至有如雾般的质感，但那里传来了声音。  
“我辜负了你。”  
“我为你骄傲。”  
这不对，维达瑟缩了一下，手心的金发烫得他松手，这不对，这不对不对不对——  
没有人会对他说这样的话，不会再有，不应该有，为什么——  
“你是那个天选之人！”  
他终于睁大眼睛流下泪，手里的金发落进岩浆无声无息的融化，而他看见岩浆深处站着一个人，仿佛一个来自过去的回响，一声沉重的叹息，他的白袍正在被吞噬，他的金发正在燃烧——  
停下来！  
他张开嘴大吼，但是他叫不出来，他的嘴被灰尘堵住，他尝到舌尖上鲜血和烧焦的肢体味道，他再次弯下身呕吐，但这次什么都没有，只有味道，灰尘，死亡，焦土——  
“安纳金，这不是你的错。”  
他听到一个声音，跨越时光的回响，温柔而沉钝地敲打在他胸口，有一瞬间他的眼眶流下眼泪，他张开嘴唇想要喊什么。  
但他不记得。

“父亲？”  
卢克的喊声把他从毫不安稳的睡眠中唤醒，他的声音仿佛隔了一层水面最终到达他脑子里，穿着白袍的男孩站在他床边，维达坐起身。  
“你为什么穿成这样？”  
他自己都惊讶于他的语气如此生硬失去耐性，冷淡的怒气不需要原力就能直观感受到，维达的眼前还缠绕着穆斯塔法的火焰，灰烬的味道还在嘴边。面前的男孩微不可闻的颤抖了一下。  
“因为，”卢克控制住自己的声音，“因为你说今天是纪念日。”  
维达缓慢的眨了眨双眼，确保卢克没有察觉到他一时的思维空白，而随后他记起来了——这是一个仅仅属于他和卢克的纪念日，在这天他失去了心爱的妻子和孩子，在这天他见证了穆斯塔法的炽热熔岩。  
“……我说过进屋前要敲门。”  
他干巴巴的憋出这么句话，而卢克温顺的低下头，“抱歉。”  
维达坐起身，撩起床边长袍披上身，卢克先一步走出去，穿着白袍的单薄身体让他一瞬间看到一个过去的影子，没有人说过维达大人的儿子和他很像，但他却切切实实从那孩子的背后看到了自己，他踩在塔图因的沙漠里，土地的高温穿过鞋底蔓延上来，他走得摇摇晃晃，迎接向一个未知的未来。  
而卢克有和他曾经一模一样的金发，背脊的弧度同他依旧如出一辙，他走向卧室门口的姿态却硬是和离开塔图因的自己重合起来，摇摇晃晃，惶惑不安。  
这不对。  
维达再一次皱眉，也起身走向门外，卢克先他一步穿过狭长的走廊，风暴兵们列队一旁，他回想起最初来到这里时的男孩，惊惶到满眼泪水，瑟瑟发抖的贴在墙壁上，他不敢靠近他，也不敢靠近士兵，只是他的嗓音破碎又急促，被巨大的恐惧压在嗓子里发出尖锐的抽气声，而今他安静的穿过走廊，再也不会往墙上贴。  
却也从不往他身边贴。  
他们穿过室外游廊，科洛桑的城市在他们眼前一览无余，来往的滑翔机和人群，霓虹灯光和铁色的投影仪，上面重复着帝国的丰功伟绩，提及绝地二字时卢克的脚步轻微的暂停了一下，然后继续向前，直到他们到达花园中的一处白塔。  
不会有人想到维达勋爵会建出这么一个地方，白塔边缠绕的碧绿藤萝，紫藤盛放，金雀花和银边莲在草丛中开放，白塔上写着一个名字，年轻女人的投影立在中央，那是个美丽的女人，身姿窈窕眼神柔和，嘴角的弧度温柔明亮。  
帕德梅·阿米达拉。  
维达盘腿坐下，卢克不着痕迹的远离了一些，他顺着维达的目光移到女人身上，那样的眼神几乎让他为止震惊。  
他看着她，就像是在回望一个美丽的梦境，恋恋不舍，温柔似水，他的指尖在颤抖，卢克甚至不敢相信自己父亲露出的这样表情，达斯维达，银河的噩梦，不应该露出这样温柔又悲伤的表情。  
“你的母亲……是我这一辈子最爱的人，除了她再无别人。”  
维达低声喃喃，他并没有转向卢克，而是小心翼翼伸出手在全系投影边缘描摹，但他的指尖最终还是穿过了蓝色影子，维达攥紧拳头。  
卢克又一次感受到父亲周围翻涌的怒火，好不容易在走进这里时平息下来的烈焰再次开始燃烧，卢克知道现在不是问这个问题的时候，但他忍不住。  
“父亲，那肯诺比呢？”

 

卢克一直能看到一个影子。  
透明的蓝光，穿着白袍的男人，他的年龄让卢克不甚清楚，那人总是笑着抚摸自己的胡子，绿眼睛里的笑意一点点溢出来，他的头发是柔软的浅棕色，比父亲的浅，比自己的深，除了他没有人能看到他，至少卢克是这样认为的。  
他说他叫本，没告诉他姓什么也没告诉他为什么会出现，但他从他有记忆的时刻就陪伴在他身旁，塔图因的沙土里，科洛桑的街道上，维达勋爵的房间里。  
他总是穿着白衣把自己笼罩在褐色袍子下，对着卢克温和的微笑。  
卢克知道他的本叔叔无法拥抱他，无法在他哭泣时走上前为他抹去眼泪，无法哪怕是撩起他一缕金发或者牵起他的手，他像是一个幽灵，一个影子，每次卢克问起他都只会笑着说你还太小不会理解这些东西，但他永远在他身边，对他微笑，低声和他说话，本的声音像是有温度，总能够让卢克从父亲怒火带来的恐惧里温暖起来，这是卢克的秘密，他不会告诉任何人的秘密。  
他同样也知道父亲出现的时候他就见不到本叔叔。  
“我不明白，为什么你不在父亲出现的时候陪在我身边……”卢克的声音有点委屈，他看着翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上的男人，想了想没有对他说出你的坐姿好像有点太过分，“你害怕他吗？”像所有人一样？  
他把后半句憋了回去。  
“不，我并不害怕他。”本的微笑一如既往的温柔，“但我知道你害怕他。”  
“我不是——”  
卢克想要争辩的话被本放在他嘴唇上的一根手指堵回去，但他也心虚的移开了眼睛，本叔叔说的是实话，他的确，的确无法摆脱对自己亲生父亲的恐惧。  
“我从没告诉过你，卢克，安-维达能够看到我。”本在卢克震惊的眼神下换了坐姿，他终于换掉了翘着二郎腿的姿势，“但如果他看到我，你会惹上麻烦，我也会惹上麻烦，这可不是什么好事情。”  
“为什么——等等，我以为只有我能看到你，可是为什么父亲——”卢克被吓到快要结巴，“你不是我幻想出来的朋友吗？或者什么友好的幽灵？你到底是谁？”  
本发出夸张的笑声，“我可不是什么你想象出来的人，卢克，我是什么并不好解释，但是你可以理解成一个来自过去的影子，一段已经消失的记忆。”  
“我不明白。”年幼的男孩小声嘟囔，他确实不明白，但本对他微笑着，他就知道他没有机会再问别的问题了，他也不需要。  
于是这个秘密变成了一个更大的，需要小心翼翼隐藏起来的秘密。  
但是比不上卢克独自发现的另一个秘密。  
他记得那是某一次他跟着父亲例行巡查，漫长的漆黑走廊，反射着银光的金属器械，卢克不舒服的扭来扭去，好像身上爬满了赫特幼崽。  
“我想去喝口水，父亲。”他小声的对面前高大的黑色影子说，手指无意识攥紧衣角，他受不了其他穿着黑衣服的人看他的眼光，尖锐而沉默，像刀子一样缓慢刮过身上每一寸皮肤。  
维达转身看了卢克两秒，“——去吧。”  
他简短的下达指令。  
而卢克几乎在心里发出雀跃的尖叫，但还是尽量稳住不让自己真的跑起来，他穿过风暴兵包围的走廊——他最讨厌的事情之一就是被一群风暴兵跟在身后——想拐进自己房间，自从上次奥德朗的奥加纳议员和他的女儿莱娅拜访后，他就悄悄留下了莱娅的联系方式，他和莱娅有一种说不清的亲近感，只要见到她，卢克就会由内而外的开心起来。  
但是他好像太开心，一脚拐进了父亲的房间。  
他来过很多次维达的房间，而他并不喜欢这里，这间屋子仿佛没有边缘，坚硬的墙面反射着金属般的光泽，全然的黑色让卢克本能的拒绝。  
而在他立刻想退出这间房的时候他感到一种无法言说的恐慌从脑海里升起，催促他，逼迫他无法迈开腿。  
他从空气里闻到奇异的味道，腐朽和死亡的气息弥漫在眼前，汹涌而来的悲伤和愤怒让他想要流泪，就像这里曾有人跪地绝望的嘶吼，最终到达他面前变成一声来自时光缝隙中的沉重回响。他的呼吸变慢了，因为吸进肺里的气息滚烫到疼痛，卢克开始颤抖，这一切太过于沉重，他想离开，他想逃走。但这个屋子四面八方都是扑面而来的灼热气息，他尝到古怪的味道，像是沙尘，像是熔岩。  
他想逃。  
这个屋子里被悲伤充满，无论他朝向哪个方向都只能看到愤怒，那愤怒像一张网，细细密密把他绑在原地。  
只有一个地方，未曾被这片火焰包裹。  
卢克下意识跑向那边，是维达的床头，一如房间内的的其他设施一样的冷冰冰的黑色反射凌烈的光，但那块金属就是向他传来一阵温柔而清晰的安抚，从他脸颊到他发梢，卢克终于能稍微喘息。  
他不清楚到底这份温暖平静的安抚究竟从何而来，但他感到有什么东西在呼唤他，没有声音，但确确实实打在心上让他心脏揪紧，他伸手拉开床头，里面安静的躺着一块浑圆的石头。  
“你不该随便拿你父亲的东西，卢克。”  
本突然再一次出现在身后，平淡的声音像一声沉重的叹息，他靠近男孩把他圈在怀里——即使他知道这样最多只是一个象征意义的安抚——看着全身甚至在发抖的卢克，卢克点点头表示他知道，然后揉了揉鼻头把那块石头放到欧比旺面前：  
“本，你知道这是什么吗？”  
本的表情又一次出现卢克看不明白的僵硬，他长袍下的手指抽出一点然后又缩回去，长者沉默了一会儿，最终在卢克的目光里叹息出声。  
“如你所见，这是一块石头。”  
“不，”男孩却断然否认，“这块石头让人感觉很安心，我本来很难过，我也不知道为什么，但是这间屋子让我很难过，我觉得这里的空气又难闻烫，而且总有一股烧焦的味道……只有这块石头散发出来的感觉很不一样。”  
“就是……”男孩看着手心里的石头，在脑子里寻找一个恰当的形容，“我像是站在火山上，但是这块石头让我感觉到了一条河边。“  
本沉默的看着卢克和他手里的石块，男孩抬头用期待的眼神希望无所不知的本给他一个解释，而本也确实不负希望的踌躇了一会，还是开口给了他一个解释：  
“这块石头的主人名叫欧比旺·肯诺比，一个早已经死去的人。”  
但这时候的本抬起眼皮，露出的双眼透露出深重的疲倦。

维达脸上的表情僵硬了一瞬。  
他断然撩开长袍，挥动袖口带起的风迎面打在卢克脸上，他的呼吸一下错乱，父亲身上爆发的怒火和他身边突然沉重的空气让他呼吸困难。  
“谁告诉你这个名字的？”  
他咬着牙发问，声音切碎了嘶哑地从嘴唇里冒出来，父亲的金色眼瞳闪着怒火，卢克感到滋生的恐惧，他想后退，却被压力定在原地。  
“我就是知道。”他迎上维达的目光死死盯住他，本能告诉他这个名字和父亲的举动绝不寻常，自从上次发现那块河石本就再也没有给他任何解释，但他能感到不对劲的东西，父亲身边缺少了什么，一种应该和河流，或者类似东西相关的什么。卢克找不到答案，不管是从本那里，还是从其他人那里。  
这个答案只能来自于他父亲的嘴里。  
“我再问一遍，卢克，”维达的声音冷冰冰的炸开在卢克耳边，他感到另外一阵突如其来的滚烫和悲伤，就像在父亲的房间，那排山倒海灌进他脑子里的绝望。  
“到底是谁告诉你这个名字的。”  
他身旁的空气压在他气管上让他无法发声，维达身上弥漫的怒意让卢克瑟缩了一下，但他无法后退，他没有退路。  
而卢克不明白的是维达爆发的怒火不仅仅来源于愤怒，还来源于这个名字里包含的过去，这个名字本不应该再被提起，至少在他身边，至少在科洛桑不应该再有人提起，就连他自己也开始对这个名字缄默不语，因为无论什么时候当他发出这个音节，穆斯塔法的岩浆就会从嗓子深处弥漫而上烧烂他的声带，灰烬的味道蔓延在舌尖，无数个日夜里他闻到火焰的味道，噩梦里的他看见岩浆里的人被吞没，他像一缕轻飘飘的烟，转过头来露出一双绿色双眼，而他还在微笑，缓慢的朝他伸出手。  
“安纳金……”  
维达又看见了他，和数年前一模一样的打扮，褐色绝地长袍下的柔软棕发带着点红，他像是一个影子漂浮在卢克和他之间，像一个过去的影子，又一次属于安纳金天行者的白日噩梦。  
“是我告诉卢克的。”  
欧比旺的声音如此清晰，以至于维达在现实和梦境的交替中缓慢的呼吸，他眨眼，看着眼前这个似乎并不来自于梦境的蓝色影子。

很久之前的梦境，重复在眼前的不过是穆斯塔法的岩浆，肉红色的岩浆溅上指尖，灼烧的痛感让他瑟缩，高温让他想后退，可他眼睁睁看着自己举起手，手中的光剑是冷漠的蓝，撞进他眼里发绿。  
“我恨你。”  
他张嘴，嘴唇颤抖，起皮的唇瓣碰在一起产生莫名的粘稠感，他的声音慢了一点发出来，而后面前人垂着眼皮点点头。  
“我知道。”  
像是一个确认，一个一直预感会溺亡的人终于沉入水面，他感到喉咙被扼住，呼吸不畅。  
这不是他想听到的答案。  
但眼前的男人却露出一个疲惫至极的微笑，一分钟前和他对峙的冷静消失无踪，是他说出口的三个字的作用吗？硬生生剥掉他全部盔甲，把那个最初相见时的年轻人展露出来，那时候的他很年轻，耳畔的学徒辫还有新生的红色发茬儿，他的嘴唇很柔软，但眼神里全是极力隐藏的无措和悲伤。  
但现在他老了，眉心一把刀劈过他十三年的成长时光，他的额头上什么时候有这么深的痕迹？刻进皮肤，汗水里闪光。他看起来太疲惫了，不像是共和国的常胜将军，他突然意识到面前的人不是一直在他身边让他仰望，让他崇拜，让他陪伴的师父了，他看上去像个老人，或者年轻人，他想起十三年前的晚上，他在兜帽下露出的湿润眼睛，疲惫的撑开眼皮，露出的眼珠仿佛玻璃珠子。  
“是我辜负了你，安纳金，我辜负了你。”  
不，那个人已经死了。  
他想张嘴说安纳金已经死了，他想说这本来就是你的错，你让我失去了帕德梅，是你让她反对我——  
但他说不出口，那一腔怒火在男人的绿眼珠下卡在喉咙里，他绝望又释然的陈述他想要说出口的一切诘问，反倒是占尽先手将他驳回，他不想这样，因为他什么都没有了。连得不到解释的恨都没有了。  
但接着他伸出手，手中的光剑朝向男人，他觉得也许他哭了，因为掉下的眼泪被高温一瞬间蒸发，但男人没有移动。  
他举起光剑，轻而易举的刺过他的胸膛。  
那一瞬间他的大脑一片空白，不知道到底发生了什么，只是一种没由来的恐慌从断掉的链接那一边灼烧他的神经，他自己都几乎忘记了链接的存在，就像一条融进动脉的血管，一条毛细血管，当他存在的时候甚至没人会在意，但当它断掉——喷发的血液让人措手不及。他感到摇摇欲坠的疲惫，尝试着在记忆里寻找一块足够让他留下的安全区，却发现无论在哪里，他都在那里。  
科洛桑的圣殿，塔图因的沙土，吉奥诺西斯的战场，穿着长袍的他，穿着将军盔甲的他，穿着白袍的他——  
他本以为帕德梅是他做了十年的梦，却发现他自己早就留在了另一个十三年的梦境里。  
“欧比旺——”  
他的师父在他面前倒下，他的声音嘶哑，而欧比旺无声无息的被岩浆吞没，只有一声微不可闻的扑哧声。  
但他是面朝天倒下去的，他还来得及看一眼他的绿眼睛，湿漉漉，还带着笑意。

“……你不是真的。”  
维达的声音僵硬的冒出来，欧比旺毫不意外的叹气。  
“我是死了，但我并不是假的。”  
“又一次幻觉。”  
维达还是没有买帐的想法，“卢克，你到底都干了些什么？”  
“本不是假的！”  
男孩冲到欧比旺身边张开双臂比划，“他只是——”  
“安纳金。”  
卢克被本的呼唤打断，连带着维达的怒火也被打断，他缓缓侧目看着欧比旺的影子，睁大眼睛。  
他又呼唤了一次这个名字。  
“安纳金。”  
“我不知道该怎么和你解释，但我还存在于这里，在原力中。你碰不到我，别人也看不到我，只有你们可以看见，如果硬要说我是什么——大概我就是一个鬼魂。”欧比旺缓慢走向维达，“我想你不会愿意再见到我，我的学徒。但很抱歉，你不能再把卢克当作你撒气的工具了。”  
“我没有。”  
“但你确实这样做了。他能感受到你的怒火，你的悲伤，而这让卢克很不舒服——就像你以前——”  
“闭嘴。”  
维达手中的光剑突然点亮，猩红的剑刃直挺挺穿过欧比旺胸膛，他们不约而同地停住了一秒，欧比旺和维达的视线一同聚焦在毫无波动的胸口。  
“你就是个幻觉！一个根本不存在的影子！”  
他嘶哑的低吼，眼睛里闪过冷戾的金色，“你以为你是什么？你以为你是欧比旺？你以为你能够像他告诉我应该做什么不能做什么？你以为你会像他一样？我杀了你！他已经死了！为什么你还要出现？为什么出现的会是你？”  
维达的声音停下来，突如其来的吼叫过后是沉闷的粗喘，他收起光剑，转过身摇了摇头，“我为什么会看到你的幻觉，欧比旺？”  
“我不是你的幻觉。”  
“你是。”  
他的声音缓慢的落下来，在卢克和他的呼吸声里沉重的落地，维达再也没有转过头。  
“又一次该死的幻觉。”  
“……本？”  
尚还年幼的男孩小声呼唤着欧比旺，他看着父亲的身影在走廊里越发遥远，最终成一个不真切的影子，“他为什么叫你欧比旺？你说那块河石就属于叫欧比旺的人——”  
“抱歉卢克，我的名字就是欧比旺·肯诺比，”本蹲下来，缓慢的叹息，他伸手想拿起卢克手里的河石，但是他的掌心最终只是穿过那块石头，“但我没有骗你，我的名字也是本，这块石头是我曾经拥有的东西。”  
“那为什么……为什么你的东西会在父亲的屋子里？”  
“因为，”欧比旺看着男孩疑惑又慌乱的眼神感到嗓子发干，他知道总有一天他需要解释这一切，关于他和安纳金，关于卢克和他，但他只是没有想到这一天就是现在，他还太年幼，欧比旺，卢克才刚刚九岁，他不应该了解这段过去，他不该为你犯下的错误承担后果。但他还是温和的朝卢克露出微笑：“因为这是我留给他的东西，也是我唯一还留下的东西。”  
“卢克，我有一个很长的故事想要讲给你听，换个地方让我告诉你好吗？”

隔天的清晨，维达收到士兵们声色颤抖的报告——卢克不见了。  
勋爵的怒火在一瞬间的空白后如期而至，卡着喉咙倒下的士兵被分开两边留给他一条路，他几乎奔跑起来，脑子里一片杂音一样的空白。  
“议会在骗我，欧比旺也是。”  
他曾说过这句话，对着帕德梅，他坐在阳台边，窗外是科洛桑变换的星云，那些纠结在一起的光如同繁星，霓虹的光芒暧昧的闪烁，但他却感到冷，从心底升上的冰凉。  
“他们，不，他怎么能瞒着我？他怎么能连我也骗了？他怎么能一句假死就把我——”他喉头滚动，抬头看着帕德梅，“把我一个人丢在那儿。”  
“安尼，这不是欧比旺的本意。”  
帕德梅走向他，睡袍的袖口妥帖拂过安纳金脸颊，她小心捧起他的脸，“你必须相信欧比旺，他知道你有多在乎他，所以他不能让你因为他而陷入危险，他明白，你也明白。”  
“可我不会！”安纳金低吼，抬起双眼受伤的看着帕德梅，“这么多年的训练不就是为了让我能保护自己，保护你们吗？我已经是个武士了，我自己都已经有了学徒——为什么他永远不敢信任我？为什么永远觉得我是个该死的，塔图因来的小男孩？”  
“因为你就是。”  
“嗯？”  
帕德梅轻声，但坚定的打断了他，“因为你永远还是那个孩子。安尼，自从第一次我们见面有多久了？十三年？欧比旺在你身边多久了，十三年，你还记得你成为欧比旺学徒的原因是什么吗，奎刚死了，而欧比旺甚至还没有出师。”  
“你跟着欧比旺十三年就是这样，而欧比旺跟随奎刚十三年，他的师父却死在他面前——或许他只是害怕，”帕德梅说，“他只是害怕再失去你而已。”  
帕德梅把额头靠上安纳金的，指尖温和的安抚安纳金的脸颊，她不是能感知人感受的绝地，但她同样知晓身边人的怒火正在消散，“向我保证，安纳金，向我保证你会信任欧比旺。”  
“为什么……”  
“快说。”  
安纳金沉默了一下，但还是伸出手，“我保证。但能告诉我为什么突然要我这么做吗？”  
“因为他相信你，安纳金。”帕德梅靠在他肩膀上，眼珠却移开方向，她的眼皮阖下一半，颤动的眼珠湿润又疲惫。

“你爱他，不是吗？”  
“……”  
“我就知道你爱他。”

“给我一个解释！为什么一个九岁小孩能够这么容易就从帝国的监视下离开！”  
维达大人的怒火在歼星舰上燃烧，电子器械肉眼可见的扭曲变形。  
“卢克主人并不是偷偷离开的……他告诉我们是您的要求——”  
“蠢货！”  
声音被原力掐断，男人在呼吸中挣扎，维达掀翻了一边的操作台，“我要我的儿子今天之内就被找回来，如果你们做不到——”  
“维达大人，卢克主人走之前留下过一条消息。”  
维达转身朝向说话人的方向，那个指挥官看起来紧张过头，声音和鬓角的汗水一样颤抖。  
“卢克主人说，‘河石会给你指引方向。’”  
维达睁大双眼，然后伸手掐死了指挥官。  
那块河石，那块他本不该留下来的河石。  
维达找到他的盒子，那块被他用原力小心包裹起来的石头安静的躺在中央，他伸手去触碰，却想起自己带着手套，感觉不到任何温度或是棱角，但他还记得欧比旺给他这块石头时他的模样，带着笑，唇边初生的胡须边缘柔软，他伸出手递给他那块河石，残留着他手心上的温度一路传进他心口。  
“为什么今天给我这东西？”  
“嗯，我想你也出师了，安纳金，就当成一份来自前师父的礼物，再不给你我恐怕就没什么机会了。”  
而他是怎样回答的呢？维达费劲力气去回想，但那一段过去似乎已经变成了一片支离破碎的玻璃花窗，他知道那曾经必定是一片美好的回忆，但剩下的只剩下一星半点，比如欧比旺放在他肩膀上的手掌，他突然发现师父已经比自己矮一截，比如他抚摸河石，石头的棱角已经光滑。  
他不记得他回答了什么了。  
但现在，他脱下手套，再一次用手掌感受河石的温度，他惊讶于河石依旧带着温度，而非他所想象的冰冷，他突然意识到自己身体里长久以来翻涌的怒火已经消退，那些让他疯狂记忆，那些夜半醒来的仇恨，那些他没有来得及拯救或者被背叛的人，母亲，帕德梅，欧比旺，他的恨和痛一起在秒钟跳动的每一刻提醒他现实，他一直能尝到嘴里的苦涩味道，热度，温度，帕德梅在他手心消无声息的消逝——在他亲眼看到卢克之前他甚至无法相信帕德梅还能够为他留下孩子，但那种温度在他掌心，永远无法消失，他必须用用手套隔起来，他无法忍受再一次感受穆斯塔法的高温，那让他想要流泪，让他想要嘶吼。  
但河石安静的躺在他手心，他知道那股催促来源于何方，这不是真的，他想，死去的人无法再回到他身边，做过的一切无法再重新复原，可他知道河石诉说的方向，他需要重新回去的地方。  
所有一切开始的荒凉之地。  
塔图因。

“所以那位绝地大师死去了吗？我父亲杀了他？”  
“啊，我想你的表达没有错误，但是从没有人真正会离去，卢克，我们爱着的人，或者爱我们的人，总会想到各种方式重新回到你身旁，即使你不知道。”  
“那那位绝地大师回到我父亲身边了吗？”  
“我也不知道，这件事也许只有你父亲才明白。”  
“呃，我觉得他肯定不知道，不然为什么他还是这么容易生气呢。”  
维达又一次踩上塔图因的沙土的时候，没有想到他会听到这段对话，他的儿子和被他杀死的师父，坐在他曾经无数地坐下的土地上仰望他曾无数次仰望的银河，塔图因的双子落日烧红了半个天空，他向卢克走去，男孩慢吞吞的回头。  
“父亲。”  
“欧比旺。”  
他却开口呼唤那个蓝色的影子，后者坐在卢克身旁看着他，“安纳金。”  
他回答。  
“你回来了。”  
“很早以前。”  
“为什么不出现？”  
“我以为你恨我。”  
“我没有……”  
“你有。”  
欧比旺疲惫的叹息，站起身走近安纳金，他手中握着那块河石，指尖在发抖，“你还记得你说的话吗？你说你恨我。”  
“我没有。”  
这几乎算得上一次强词夺理的狡辩，他的声音强硬又无礼，  
“我没有。”  
安纳金的声音也开始发抖，“我很抱歉，师父，我很抱歉。”  
欧比旺顿住了，他张开的嘴唇僵硬的维持在一个说话与不说话的弧度之间，安纳金看着他的眼睛，湿润的，温柔的绿眼睛。  
那一刻他意识到这么多年日夜的噩梦究竟要告诉他什么，不是反复告诉他他需要愤怒，不是所有人夺走了他的一切，而是告诉他他已经尽力，无关他所做的一切，无关欧比旺所做的一切，他应该留下还在的人，而不是固执地抓住已经失去的一切。  
就像阿索卡，帕德梅，或者欧比旺。  
穆斯塔法，还有科洛桑。  
“那么我原谅你。”  
欧比旺的声音很轻，像是被卷进了风沙里，安纳金尝到他曾最讨厌的沙尘的干燥味道，但接着有一股咸湿的味道流进嘴角，他很久没有尝到过这个味道，一时间他分辨不出到底是什么，但这是眼泪，他突然意识到。  
欧比旺伸出手握住他的手掌，指尖穿过那块河石，安纳金感到指尖被欧比旺的动作一并带起的温度，那几乎算得上一个触摸，一个来自过去的和解。  
这一时刻他脑海里的一段传来灼烧一样的疼痛，他又一次感受到一种温暖，一种支撑，自从九年前的穆斯塔法，他就再也未曾感受到这份温暖。  
“我无法挽回了，欧比旺，这一切——”  
“没有人真正离去，也没有人真正无路可走。”  
欧比旺转头看着还坐在沙土上的男孩，卢克的眼光早已被双子落日吸引，紫色的落霞之间夹着鲜红的落日，男孩的白衣融进那片光里，而欧比旺转头。  
“我们总会想办法回到你身边，不管你知不知道。”

三个月后，皇帝的死讯在银河传播开来，义军和帝国人民都震惊与这件事的发生，新上任的皇帝一开始造成了银河范围内的巨大恐惧以及义军更猛烈的抗争——但很快他们发现这位皇帝似乎并非一位暴君。  
“爸爸，我能去找莱娅吗？求你了？”  
“不，你不能！莱娅是奥德朗的公主她有自己的事情要做！”  
“可是我和她约好了要去见一位她认识的很厉害的大姐姐……”  
“叫什么名字？你们俩可别又跑出去被人骗了！”  
“莱娅说她叫阿索卡！是个很厉害的人！”  
安纳金突然停了下来。  
欧比旺的那句话适时的出现。  
没有人会真正离去，我们总会想办法回到你身边。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 写到最后想表达一个观点，做错了就是做错了，无可避免无可否认，老王可以原谅维达，但银河不会，所以抵抗军仍然存在，他们仍然会恨这个人，但他必须有所改变，他必须明白曾经爱着他的人们还在爱着他，但他不能再抓住曾经的人不放手，卢克应该有一个别样的未来。


End file.
